


Ain't Allowed

by cmshaw



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason bums a smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Allowed

Jason feels disloyal somewhere for thinking that school sucks, but today? It really, really does. He cuts American History and heads out for the corner of the school behind the gym that faces out into the woods that every private school needs -- it's, like, in the code somewhere -- because there are cigarette butts on the ground there most of the time and that sounds just about right, today. Today's a day for fucking up and backsliding, apparently.

There's only one girl out there when he rounds the corner, but she flicks ash in his direction as she glares, so he was right. She's in the grade above him -- Sally? Shelly? some name with an S- and a -y, and Bruce is gonna be pissed that he doesn't know her name. Then he wants to punch himself for writing fucking mental reports on his fucking smoke breaks. "Hi," he says instead.

"Hi," the girl says, after a pause long enough to make it clear that she's doing him a favor answering. That's cool, since she kind of is.

Jason tries a smile. "Can I bum one of those?"

The girl takes a theatrical drag, blows the smoke above his head, and says, "I had to blow Tommy H. to get these, so, you know what? No."

Mmm, bravado. Jason likes her, teased blonde hair and all. "So I could blow you for one, then?" That gets a startle out of her, although she controls it well. Jason ups the smarm on his grin. "Since it seems to be the going rate and all."

"Are you for real, kid?" she says, flicking her cigarette at him again even though there's no real ash on it yet.

Jason waggles his eyebrows. "My name's Jason. And hey, better you than Tommy Hilfiger, yeah? And I could really use a smoke."

"Can't you buy your own?" she asks.

Jason makes a face. "I would be so grounded, you have no idea. Seriously."

She pulls a crumpled pack out of her purse and shakes it. "I've only got two left."

"I only want one," Jason says hopefully.

She eyes him thoughtfully, and, well, she hasn't said no, right? And it's plain dirt back here, no grass stains to worry about, so he gets right down on his knees and, figuring there's no point in playing coy, puts his hands on her thighs and shoves his face into her crotch. Her jeans are acid-washed and pegged to keep them skin-tight from lacy shirt to Reeboks, and he runs his hands up and down appreciatively as he presses hard on the center seam with his tongue. She smells like she's thinking pretty hard about it. When she grabs his hair with the hand not holding the cigarette and yanks instead of pushing him away, he's sure.

"Yeah, okay," she says, a little shaky. "You can have a cig for that. Just one."

Jason pulls back, licks his lips, and tells her, "If I'm doing this right, you're going to need the other one, baby."

She laughs again and pushes him back, now, long enough to shimmy her jeans and underwear down to her ankles. He gets his face back between her thighs right away, but she still digs into the back of his scalp with her fingernails. "Oh, shit," she says as he runs his thumbs up her mound to push the hair back and digs in with his tongue, going straight for her clit. Oh yeah, there it is, and she grunts as he curls the tip of his tongue in. He has to shift his hands around fast to hold her up against the rough brick wall as her knees sag.

"Mmm," he says happily. She tastes fucking fantastic -- maybe all those expensive school lunches are worth it after all. He gets the flat of his tongue pressed up against her clit and shakes his head back and forth while she makes breathy little moans. Her other hand is dangling loosely and Jason tries to stay aware of it just in case she's going to forget it's there and grab for him, because he really doesn't want a cigarette burn, either to have or to explain to Bruce.

Her hips pump in his hands, but what Jason would really love would be getting a couple of fingers up in her cunt to feel her moving that way. He knows better than to try it, though, and really, even if she'd let him he'd probably come in his pants doing it and it's only third period -- he doesn't want to go the rest of the school day with his only underwear balled up in a corner of his locker. Better just to work his tongue as best he can with his jaw starting to creak at him until those little moans get bigger and bigger and turn into these crazy fucking sexy grunts as she grinds into his face and comes in six hard jerks of her hips.

Six, not bad. Jason gives her clit a goodbye suckle and sits back on his heels. He goes ahead and rubs the ache out of his jaw openly, figuring she'll sympathize, and from her grin as she pats one of his wrists she does. "Fuck," she says, drawn-out and highly complimentary, and Jason grins smugly. She pulls her jeans up and buttons them closed with her cigarette still burning down in one hand, then pulls the pack out of her purse again, extracts a whole cigarette, and lights it from the one she's already got burning before passing it over to him.

Jason adjusts his throbbing hard-on in his jeans as he stands up. He turns around and falls back to lean against the bricks next to her, then scrubs his face against the sleeve of his tee before wrapping his lips around his cigarette and taking a nice long drag. The smoke is sere and bright in his lungs, like everything bad in life razed to the ground, and he blows it out in a long stream and sighs happily.

"So," the girl says. "Jason, huh?"

Jason's smiling like this has actually been the best day he's had in a while. "At your service." He waggles his cigarette at her before taking another long wonderful drag at it.

Her smile's pretty good too. "Sally," she says. "The pleasure is really, really mine."

So, school? Pretty awesome.


End file.
